1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combiner box, more particularly to a combiner box for combining multiple current inputs into one current output.
2. Description of the Related Art
In solar energy generation, the combiner box is an electrical distribution box used for combining multiple direct-current (DC) inputs coming from respective solar panels so as to convert the DC inputs into one DC output. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional combiner box 1 including a waterproof casing 11, a surge protector 12, a plurality of fuses 13, a plurality of input terminal blocks 14, a plurality of input connectors 15, a pair of output connectors 16, a DC breaker 17, and a conducting wire unit 18.
The waterproof casing 11, for example, satisfies an ingress protection rating (IP65) defined in international standard IEC 60529, and includes a bottom wall 111, a surrounding wall 112 projecting from and peripherally surrounding the bottom wall 111, and a plurality of mounting rails 113 disposed on the bottom wall 111. The surge protector 12, the fuses 13, the input terminal blocks 14 and the DC breaker 17 are mounted at the mounting rails 113 in the waterproof casing 11. The conducting wire unit 18 includes a plurality of input wires 181 electrically connecting the input connectors 15 to the fuses 13 and the input terminal blocks 14, a plurality of combining wires 182 electrically connecting the fuses 13 and the input terminal blocks 14 to the DC breaker 17, and a pair of output wires 183 electrically connecting the DC breaker 17 to the output connectors 16.
Regarding installation of the conventional combiner box 1, it is necessary to determine appropriate types and numbers of the surge protector 12, the fuses 13, the input terminal blocks 14 and the DC breaker 17, and to determine a size of the waterproof casing 11 accordingly. Then, the surge protector 12, the fuses 13, the input terminal blocks 14 and the DC breaker 17 are mounted on the mounting rails 113 of the waterproof casing 11, and a plurality of holes are formed through the surrounding wall 112 of the waterproof casing 11 for mounting the input connectors 15 and the output connecters 16 therethrough. After mounting the input connectors 15 and the output connecters 16 on the surrounding wall 112, the conventional combiner box 1 is provided with the input wires 181, the combining wires 182 and the output wires 183 for electrically connecting related components thereof.
The conventional combiner box 1 includes a relatively large number of the input terminal blocks 14, and therefore, a manufacturing cost of the conventional combiner box 1 is relatively high. Further, an electrical technician is required for wiring the conventional combiner box 1 and the wiring operation is a relatively complicated process. As a result, there is a high risk of human error during installation of the conventional combiner box 1, and the installation is time-consuming so that labor-related costs are high.